Sweet Dreams
by fuckyeahOTP
Summary: Steve doesn't like to be disrespected. PWP ft tw: Non-consent or tw: dubious consent and derogatory language and all that jazz. At this point I am not sure if I am trying to warn you or entice you!


**Author's Note**: The internet is for porn. Porn Porn Porn! Turn away now if you came here seeking for plot!

I wrote half of this almost a year ago but finished this in an hour today so here we go! Published it! My first Stony on my new account!

* * *

"Steve, let it go." Bruce said, placing a hand on the super soldier's shoulder. "She probably had something to do. You know how Toni is."

"Yeah, Cap. Just let it go!" Barton said agreeing with the doctor "And besides, wasn't the movie night much quieter without her?" He joked.

Bruce shook his head in part amusement and part disapproval and Natasha's lips twitched up. Thor just looked at the proceeding, with the bucket of popcorn in his lap.

"We did miss Lady Stark for the event but if she had pressing matters to attend to then we shouldn't hold it against her." Thor said from the couch.

The event Thor, referring to being the bi-weekly movie night at the Stark towers that was more of a bonding session than anything else. Toni herself had suggested they use her tower. But Toni wasn't there for the movie night. In fact, she had missed the previous movie night as well. Steve wasn't having it. This was his team and he wouldn't have such negligence. He was going to have a few words with her.

"I am still going to have a word with her." And that was not the voice of Steve Rogers, friend but Captain America their leader.

Bruce sighed.

"Well, just don't piss her too much." He advised, adjusting his glasses and picking up his jacket from the couch "It's late and I have to be going."

And just like that, one by one, all the other avengers left, imparting Steve with similar advice as Bruce had.

Steve was finally the only one remaining in the penthouse, awaiting Toni's return.

It was past midnight now and he had been waiting for a good hour or two. He was beginning to get worried. What if Stark had been attacked? His thoughts running to the worst case scenario but then the sound of the elevator coming up caught his sensitive ears. He knew Toni was back.

He picked himself from the couch and went to stand in front of the elevator door.

The elevator door opened and Steve stood motionlessly staring at the scene in front to f him.

Stark was pinned against the elevator wall as some stranger was kissed down her neck. Stark was moaning so obscenely that Steve felt himself reddening. It appeared the two were too engrossed to even notice him standing. But as the man trailed a hand beneath Toni's dress, Steve snapped out of his daze.

"What the hell, Stark!?" Steve yelled and Toni turned her head towards the source of the sound. Her eyes, hazy with alcohol, cleared a bit at the sight of him.

Toni gave him a charming smile, all teeth and falsies.

"Oh, captain! I made a new friend in town today. Thought I could show him around a bit!"She said and giggled as the other man had re-latched himself to her throat. "Tom! Behave! The captain is watching!" She giggled again as 'Tom' nestled his face between her breasts where the arc reactor resided and licked a trail around. Toni shivered at the touch.

Steve couldn't understand the fury burning inside him. He glared at the mop of blonde hair between Toni's chest and growled. He strode forward and grabbed the blonde hair and pulled him back.

"You are going to leave now." Steve said menacingly as he pulled the other man's head back and glared at him furiously. He let the grip on the hair ease as the man whimpered pathetically.

Toni's eyes seemed clearer now and she slammed her palm against Steve's chest.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing, huh?" She said, pushing Steve out of the elevator.

"JARVIS, call a cab for Tom." Toni called out and stepped out of the elevator herself. She turned back to face John. "Sorry, sweetheart but I am an asshole to deal with." And with that the elevator door shut.

Toni walked forward, removing her stilettos one by one. She was much shorter in comparison to the captain but she could square up against up if she wanted.

" . .that?" Toni yelled, punctuating each word.

Steve drew a deep breath in through his nose. His eyes closed as he slowly emptied his lungs of air. When he opened his eyes, his pupils were large, blue marbles, like that of a calm sea, before the storm. His jaw clenched tight.

Toni's heart rate quickened at sight of the usually clam captain looking so furious but still her mouth didn't cooperate with her and instead said, "You know what? Go jack off or something. Maybe get fucked in the ass because you clearly need to loosen up a little."

There was silence, it stretched. Steve said nothing but took a step in her direction. Instinctively, Toni took one back. Steve had never struck her as the violent type but he'd also never looked quite the way he did at that moment. For that reason, she began to feel a tendril of fear.

She was worried that she'd pushed him too far. But she wouldn't take the entire blame. What right did he have to be in her tower and judge her with that holier than thou attitude.

Toni saw him clench his fists and then released them several times, as if readying himself for physical action; all the while, staring straight at her, or rather through her, with those ominous eyes. A chill crept up Toni's spine leaving a trail of gooseflesh in its wake.

Then the silence was broken by a menacing whisper that she had to strain to hear.

"I've had enough."

The tone, the eerie silence, and total stillness of the super soldier, sucked the fire right out of her. Toni remained frozen in place. Toni's mind spun in meaningless circles trying to process his words.

They had had their share of fights. In fact, the first time they had met, they had argued. But it was never like this. He, unlike her, always managed to keep his cool. This was different. And it was scaring her.

"Steve, I..."

"Shut up, Antonia!"

Toni reeled back, unsure if it was the use of her full name or the tone. Or maybe it was just an entire distance that he had covered in front of her, leaving no private space.

Steve reached out and plucked Toni's wrist, pulling and twisting it in a way that forced her to spin until Toni's back was to him. He yanked Toni's other arm behind her, and in a matter of seconds, secured at the small of Toni's back.

He then shoved her against the window. The cold pane of the glass pressing onto her cheeks and pressing against her breasts.

"What are you doing?" Toni asked her voice shaking slightly. Toni tried to struggle out of the grip but what was she against an enraged Super soldier. "Steve, let me go."

She felt him reach out into his pocket, leaving her arms free but still trapped within the small of her back and his stomach. From a brief reflection, she saw him pull out a handkerchief. She tried to push him back she was firmly pressed between the glass and Steve's hard body.

"Steve, I am warning you, Let me fucking-"And then she was cut off as Steve tied the handkerchief around her mouth.  
Toni shouted into the handkerchief, all of her words muffled.

"I am sorry I had to gag you. We can't get anywhere with that mouth of yours." Steve said calmly as he smoothened Toni's hair back and tightening the knot over it.

"Fuck you" Toni yelled through the handkerchief and even though it was muffled, it was clear what she had said.

"Oh, we'll get to that. Don't worry." Steve said and Toni's insides went cold at that.

Toni's legs swung wildly, and her body bucked in an attempt to throw him off but it was no use.

After several minutes of senseless flailing, Toni finally stilled herself.  
"Are you finished?" Steve drawled. "Now, carefully listen to me. We can't keep doing the way we have been. Something's got to change, Toni."

And even if something hard wasn't pressing against her lower back, the infliction in his tone made Toni still in her movement.

Toni began to realize the seriousness of her situation. An intense sense panic gripped her.

Toni shook her head wildly from side to side, the haze of alcohol fading instantly. She was afraid to make larger movements. Somewhere in Toni's mind, she didn't think he would seriously hurt her but everything about tonight could be held against the argument.

Toni's heart was beating hard in her chest. Tears pinpricked the corners of her eyes.

Steve surveyed Toni's bare skin of her back; the flimsy excuse of a dress was hardly covering her. It dipped almost indecently, revealing tanned skin. Her ass was tightly wrapped by the red dress but the dress only about covered the curve, a little bend and everything was for reveal.

Steve used his free hand to trail to her skin, up till the dip, where he skimmed the edge then pulled his hands back.

"You know what they called you back in my time?"Steve said, close to her ear. "Birds who dressed like you?"

Steve chose to ignore Toni's struggle.

"Harlots" Steve whispered. "And that exactly what you are, Toni. A slut."

Steve snaked his hands over her ass, over her tight dress and squeezed it. "A cheap, dirty, filthy two dollar whore."

"And you know what little whores like you deserve?" He was trailing his hands on her back again. He then, slipped his hands underneath her dress and to no one's surprise, she wasn't wearing a bra. He sighed. "Toni, you disappoint me. You require some discipline. But a whore like you should only ever need some fucking."

"That's all you want isn't it?"Steve continued to talk as he explored her breasts from underneath the dress. He cupped them, squeezed them and played with her nipples. When he was unsatisfied, he grunted and tore the dress from her chest, it fell limply on her hips, as the bottom-skirt still clung to her ass. He then pressed her harder against the wall and saw her pink nipples flatten against the glass.  
Steve smiled as he surveyed his prize. He kept the lower half of her body pressed against the window with his body but pulled the upper half of her body to his chest by grabbing her breasts with both hands. He massaged them, lifting them up, and feeling the weight in his palms. He pressed them together while his thumbs ran circles over Toni's nipples. He pinched them and Toni squirmed. He pinched them harder and saw the flesh around it go red

"I think you like this."Steve whispered in her ears and she squirmed harder.  
A tear rolled down Toni's cheek and Steve wiped it with his finger.

"Oh don't cry. You know, deep down, you deserve this. You want this." And with that, he turned her around and her back was now pressed against the window and she was facing him. Her eyes were rimmed red and the handkerchief around her mouth had become soaking wet. She whimpered but Steve leaned forward and sucked Toni's right nipple into his warm, wet mouth. His lips wrapped tightly around the area as he pulled Toni's nub to the roof of his mouth. He suckled noisily for a few moments and then lifted his face, holding onto Toni's nipple with strong suction. Looking into Toni's eyes, he released it with a loud slurping pop.

He grinned and chuckled.

Steve ran his tongue over Toni's extended nub.

He squeezed Toni's left breast in his hand and wrapped his mouth around Toni's other nipple, pulling it into his mouth and sucking until Toni's was bucking hard underneath him.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you are really are enjoying this."

He once again pushed Toni's breasts together and moved his tongue over one, and then the other, hard nipple. He flicked them roughly, a little playfully at first, and then with a bit more force, until he was nipping and pulling at them with his teeth.  
She was squirming too much now and he looked at her sharply.

"You are such a slut." He said as he removed his hands from her breasts and trailed it up her thighs and under her tight dress. The little scrap of underwear she was wearing was immediately pulled down and it hung now between her ankles. He neither gently, nor kindly teased her slit with his finger to find it wet. He trailed his hand, up and down and up and down and now his finger was coated with her juices.

He stared at her with a blank expression for a few seconds and then began speaking quietly. "God! You are a slut. I should have done this a long time ago. I let it go on for too long."

His fingers busily unbuttoned his own pant and pulled the zipper downward.

Momentarily, Toni wasn't pressed against the window and seeing her brief opportunity she tried to push him off but his super stretch mean he didn't budge.

"If you help, I think we can do this without a nick. If you don't, well, it might get rough." Steve said and reached for the knot behind her hair. "But you probably like it rough, don't you?"

Steve however, didn't untie it; instead he pulled her head back and kissed her no exposed neck.

"Tell me Toni, do you want it nice or rough?"

Toni was trying to say something and it was unclear.

"Because, I am a good guy, I will make our first time nice." And with that he untied the knot and the wet handkerchief came loose.

"Fuck you! You sick bastard!"Toni shouted, the moment the tie came loose.

His fingertips trailed lightly down Toni's stomach and over Toni's lower abdomen. He stroked the thin patch of pubic hair over Toni's mound and then, without warning, parted Toni's labial lips with his finger. He wiggled his finger a bit and then applied force until it slid all the way inside.

"Your cunt tells me you want to."He said crudely and Toni tried to push him way once more but he grabbed her both hands with his one and raised it above her head.

"You're soaking wet, Toni. Spread your legs wider and we can make it easy for both. You know you want this."  
Tony just stared at him vehemently and opened her mouth to undoubtedly say something but he plunging deeper into Toni's channel with his finger and then began to move it.

Tony squirmed, and Steve couldn't tell if it was to buck him off her or to fuck herself on his finger.

"I think you're still confused about how you feel about this. On the one hand, you're obviously highly aroused by it. On the other hand, I think you're ashamed about it, too."Steve began as he rhythmically began to work his fingers inside her. "But there is nothing to be ashamed about it because this is all you are, Toni. You are a whore who will spread her legs for anyone. Maybe if Loki came here and turned you over and shoved his dick in you, you would probably enjoy that too."

Steve twisted his hand and then rubbed her clit, Tony bucked forward.

"Or maybe you would like if Thor fucked you. Maybe he will fuck you with his cock and maybe he will fuck you with his hammer." Steve laughed. "Maybe you would like Bruce to fuck you too. Hulk would probably tear you apart but you are probably so loose from being everyone's whore, you could probably take it." Steve was now mercilessly rubbing her clit with his thumb, the finger inside her had stilled, however he felt her contract around them which meant she was close to an orgasm.

"S-stop it."Toni tried to say but it came out as a moan as she bucked forward, her knees weak, her body mass supported by Steve's body.

Steve again ignores her and continued to say, "You will like to fuck all the Avengers won't you? Who's next? Clint? Natasha?"

Toni glared but her eyes rolled back when he pulled his finger out but still continued to rub her.

"Wait. We are forgetting someone aren't we?"Steve mocked. "Oh yeah. Me" And with that Steve removed his hand from her pussy and thrust inside her without warning causing Toni to scream in pain. He was too big and it was too fast. She cried. She cried for him to stop.

He ignored the noise and continued to thrust in and out of her. Toni's screams soon morphed into grunts and moans against her wishes. He tilted Toni's pelvis and continued with his vigorous stimulation.

"I think you'd let her do anything to you without complaint as long as you got an orgasm out of it, wouldn't you? You know why?" Steve started to say as he say her close her eyes and let out streams of moan. "Because you are a whore, Toni"

Toni shook her head weakly, but it was no use.

Steve then stopped mid-thrust and looked at her. H pulled out, her juices came trickling down her thigh. Toni opened her eyes and they seemed glazed over. He didn't know or care if Toni remembered this.

"So, things need to change around here for this to work. I've been thinking about it a lot lately. Somewhere along the line you stopped respecting me. I don't know when, or why, but it's causing a real problem."

Steve then deliberately thrust into her hard. Toni cried out loud.

"It's not like I'm asking for much. I'm a pretty simple creature, really. If you'd just be more like you are now, we'd both get what we wanted." He thrust once more. "I'd get to fuck you regularly, and you'd get the release you crave. And something tells her we'd be fighting a whole lot less. What do you think, Toni?"

Toni was perfectly still

Steve pinched Toni's nipple between his finger and thumb and tugged at it for a few seconds. The movement was all it took. Toni nodded hazily, like she wasn't in her mind or body.

"You're scared right now but I can see it working."Steve said and then he thrusted into her more, but a little more gently.

Hot tears rolled down the sides of Toni's head.

'Why are you doing this to me? Please, please, please...' The begging and pleading in Toni's mind didn't make it to for forefront, instead only tears rolled down her face. Steve took it as an agreement.

Gradually, those thoughts were replaced. She didn't even notice that it was happening. She started caring less about her situation and more about Steve inside her.  
"That's more like it. That's my girl." Steve whispered, but his voice was sounding breathless. Soon enough he was coming and his hot cum was being released inside her pussy. Drops of hot fluid trickling down her thighs.

When Toni woke in the morning, she was in her bed. She was naked and that wasn't a surprise, he usually did sleep naked. She had had a strange dream and it was weird since it featured a certain super soldier. She never had a sex dream with the captain and she tried to get it off her mind, it wasn't even a good sex dream! She turned over and then she felt it, felt the uneasiness in her trailed her hand down and pulled back her covers. There was something inside her pussy. She pulled it out it. It was 2 crumpled up dollar bills and the dream she thought she had, didn't think it was a dream anymore. It was a living nightmare.

* * *

**End Notes**: I need to take a cold cold cold shower and is that a reserved seat I see for myself in Hell? Please review ^^


End file.
